


Let's Bring in the New Year!

by dovelette



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Affection, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Nervous, New Year's Eve, Party, Pizza, Socially awkward, Static, Static Shock - Freeform, Superpowers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, good thing virgil's there to protect him, goofballs, haitus, richie is such a baby, scared, they should've just stayed home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelette/pseuds/dovelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil invites Richie over to celebrate New Year's Eve, resulting in an exciting night of tv watching, arguements with Sharon, a festival, dancing, pizza & banging pots around the neighborhood. Come enjoy how goofy teenagers welcome the New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome, My Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Static Shock so here is a story about Virgil and Richie celebrating New Year's Eve together. I hope you like it, any feed back would be wonderful! Now let's see what those two goofballs are up to…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**
> 
> Written in 2011. Uploaded from Fanfiction.net

Virgil was excited today. And why shouldn't he be? After all, it was New Year's Eve. Second, he was expecting an important guest to arrive at evening. The assumed time period was jarred, forcing Virgil to wait three hours alone; completely bored out of his mind while he waited for his visitor to come waltzing through the doorway at any given moment. During his solitary vigil, he made little productivity of his time, rather occupying himself with browsing through random television channels than make use of the precious hours given to him.

On the contrary to the desire to entertain himself, he mainly ran into news reports and hazy screens due to the static induced satellite connection that their television set received. Virgil wondered whether or not he should send a bolt of electricity into the system but decided not to exert power on such an unneeded effort. He reasoned that the screen would most likely still remain in its current state and he most likely would be tired because his put forth of electric lightning. He sighed, stretching his arms into the air as he flopped down on the maroon sofa cushions beneath him.

Absentmindedly, Virgil tapped the tips of his fingers on the armrest of the couch, growing impatient as he watched the silent, unmoving door handle to his family's dwelling. As if on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang. The loud buzzing noise soon demolished the silence that had prevailed throughout most of that lazy Saturday afternoon.

"I'll get it!" Virgil Hawkins called as he sprang up from his sprawled position on the couch, nearly tripping on lopsided pillows in his haste to reach the entrance of his house before anyone else could. Once he arrived at the door, Virgil pulled himself up short, clearing his throat before he began his interrogation.

"Who's there?" From the opposite side of the door came a muffled yet merry reply.

"Yo Virgil, it's me!" Virgil cocked his head forward, cupping a hand around his ear in an attempt to hear better.

"Who's me?" Virgil could visualize the blonde, broad-rimmed glasses-wearing boy roll his eyes heavenward in aggravation at Virgil's child-like antics. He stifled a giggle at the sound of his friend's slightly irritated retort.

"Who else would it be, Virg?"

"I dunno…you could be the pizza man for all I know!" There was a moment of silence before Virgil received a hasty preposition,

"Well…what if I am the pizza man, huh? Wouldn't you want to open the door to get some food?" Virgil scratched his chin, pondering the notion for a moment before he shook his head sadly; his dreads swishing against the nape of his neck in a wayward manner.

"Naturally I can't pass up an invitation for a good meal but I know for a fact that you're not the pizza man."

"Aw come on V! Just open the door already!" A smug grin crept up at the corner of Virgil's mouth, a result of his assumed victory over the situation. The teenager threw open the door to reveal a person resembling nothing even remotely close to a pizza delivery man. A delighted smile replaced the cocky grin Virgil had previously worn upon his face as soon as his dark, hazel brown eyes withheld the image of his long time best-friend and partner, Richie Folley. The bright flash of teeth intensified as Richie returned the greeting with a similar expression of his own; his smile making his face glow with warmth as an intelligent spark filled his pupils with a quirky sense of joy.

After taking a minute to examine the image of his friend, Virgil abruptly laughed for he realized that Richie was attempting to balance a stack of packages in his arms without falling over.

"Hold up Rich, let me help ya with those boxes!" Virgil lifted a box from the top of the teetering pile and began to grab another one when Richie's balance finally gave out; sending them both crashing to the floor amidst a pile of ribbon, streamers and plastic bags. The two friends glanced at each other and the mess that they had made. A fit of laughter over took them as they viewed the product of their stupidity. Virgil shook his head with mirth as Richie gripped his stomach; spouts of chuckles coming from both of their mouths. As their amusement faded away, they began the task of picking up the soiled food from the boxes that had spilled open onto the Hawkins beige carpet.

"Yo V, check it! The snacks are still good! Even the Cocoa Cola didn't fizz up too badly. I picked up a case of it on the way here and my mom also gave me a tin of cookies and a few bags of chips to contribute to our feast tonight!"

"That's awesome, man! My pop's already ordered the pizza so everything's set."

"You didn't forget to order some pineapple-ham pizza, right?"

"Don't I always get that kind for you?"

"Yeah, but I was just making sure you didn't forget Virg."

"Like I would, you've ordered the same type of pizza since we were four so I doubt you'd change your favorite sort of pizza now."

"True, but one can never be sure with you nowadays." Virgil quirked an eyebrow and sulkily replied,

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ha hah, nothing except that you sometimes get distracted and forget about simple things."

"Whatever," Virgil mumbled, heading towards the kitchen, "I'll get a mop. Grab some bowls from under the counter and start pouring chips into them." Richie straightened up, throwing a stiff salute at Virgil's retreating figure,

"Yes Sir!"


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter's up! The story's picking up…it's going to get better, I promise. I'd love any feed back or criticism, I especially love reviews :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the characters of Static Shock

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. The friends helped one another blow up balloons, fill brightly colored bowls with chips and set out sparkling drinks in plastic cups. Their only problem was when it came to the streamers. Neither of them were tall enough to reach the ceiling on their own so they devised a 'fool-proof' plan. Virgil boosted Richie up onto his back and handed him scissors and tape when necessary, all the while trying to remain stable and firm while he bore the lithe figure on his broad shoulders. They had almost completed their task when the doorbell rang unexpectedly.

"Ahh!" Richie wailed as Virgil lost his footing. They crumpled into a jumbled heap of arms and legs, their bodies splayed out on the floor once again.

"We've got to stop doing that Rich," Virgil muttered as he disentangled himself from Richie's warm body. His companion nodded in complete agreement as Virgil picked himself up and went to see who was at the front door. Just as Virgil was about to grasp the door handle, a blur of motion crossed his path and shoved him out of the way.

"Move aside Baby Bro!"

"Sharon?" Virgil asked quizzically, waiting for an explanation at her sudden impulse to answer the door so quickly. His question was swiftly answered as the door swung open to reveal Adam, Sharon's boyfriend of six months. A squeal of delight burst out of Sharon as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up into his arms, then planted a kiss upon her cranberry-red lips.

"Aw c'mon Sharon, do you have to do that in front of me and Richie?" Virgil whined.

"Oh be quiet little bro. You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend." Virgil opened his mouth in shock, ready to sling an insult at his sister but Adam interjected with a comment of his own,

"Nah Sharon, he's not just jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend…he's jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend as sweet as you." Sharon glanced up at her dark-skinned lover, cupping her cheek with her hand in embarrassment at his endearing words.

"Aw Adam, you're making me blush."

"I love it when you do, darling." Sharon's blush intensified at Adam's silky reply, making her unaware of how close she was to her boyfriend. Adam's mouth arched up into a flash of light, revealing a set of white teeth that contrasted sharply against his dark, chocolate brown features. He curled a finger underneath Sharon's chin, tipping it up to brush his lips across her rose-colored ones once again.

"Figures it was him, you won't answer the door for any body else!" Virgil cheekily called, disrupting their passionate moment.

"Put a sock in it Virgil!" Sharon snapped. Adam gently grasped Sharon's shoulder, bending down to whisper gentle words in her ear. A surprised expression jumped out of her light brown face. Shock was quickly swallowed up when her eyes lit up with glee as she nodded her head in agreement at what Adam had just mentioned to her. She then turned and faced her younger brother and his friend, Richie, whom she considered a freeloader because he was over at her home all the time.

"Now you two be good while I'm gone!"

"Hold up Sharon, where are you off to?"

"None of your business! Grrr, you're such a pest sometimes Virgil!" Sharon stomped up the stairs. She entered her room to gussy up and a moment later the boys saw her cross the hallway and walk into the office to explain to her father that she would be out for a little while with her boyfriend. In the meantime, there was an awkward stillness in the living room downstairs between the three men. After a few minutes of silence, Adam attempted to start a conversation. He cleared his throat quietly,

"So…what are you guys gonna do for New Years?"

"Well…I'm not sure," Richie began, "I just came over. I guess we're going to meet up with some people at the park later and see if anything's happening down at Town Square. We heard that a festival is going on and wanted to check it out." Virgil nodded in agreement, confirming their plans.

"That sounds…fun." Adam offered politely.

"Well, what are you and Sharon doing?" Virgil demanded; an edge to the tone of his voice. Adam tilted his head back, smiling as he calmly explained,

"That's a surprise."

"You better not be planning to do anything inappropriate to my sister!" A flash of anger lit up Adam's eyes as he stared down the younger boy. His voice came out cold and hard,

"Now let's make one thing very clear Virgil…I deeply love and respect your sister, and I would never do anything to hurt her. You got that?" His eyes flared in contained fury as he continued his rant,

"You, on the other hand, criticize her and put her down all the time, so I wouldn't be the one trying to protect her if I were as hypocritical as you." Virgil's eyes locked onto Adam's, both of their orbs glowering as the men clenched their fists with anger. Richie settled down on the floor, preparing himself for the brawl that was sure to unleash itself in a matter of seconds. Yet that was not to be for another sort of fiasco occurred a second before the two men were about to come to blows. The door to Mr. Hawkins's office burst open to reveal Virgil's older sister in an outfit that screamed of the possible sensuality that exuded from Sharon's very being. A frilly, white, embroidered floral top rested on her smooth brown shoulders while a denim skirt that came a bit above her knees, clung to her broad hips. Her heels sported a pair of white multi-strap wedges, showing off her defined calf muscles as she made her way down the stairway. A red tote bag hung from her left arm, complimenting the simplistic red heart necklace that hung from a golden chain about her neck.

The three men grew silent, slightly mesmerized at the sight before them. Adam's anger melted away as his pupils soaked in the delightful image of his girlfriend gracefully gliding down the oak staircase. After the brief moment of silence of watching Sharon arrive at the base of the stairs, Adam stated,

"Wow…you look lovely Sharon."

"Aw thanks Sugar," Sharon smiled, pausing to glance over her attire one last time before she departed, "Do you like the shoes? They're new, just bought 'em last week!"

"They're nice, sweetie. I think you should wear them more often."

"I think I will." She winked at him then turned towards the two teenage boys who were spectators of their entire conversation.

"Okay, I'm going to be gone for awhile so I want you to behave yourself Virgil! If you make a mess, you're gonna be the one to pick it up…I'm not cleaning up after you two any more, ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get a move on and enjoy you're date with Adam!"

"Oh, how'd you know he was taking me out to dinner?" Sharon whirled around, disbelief shinning in her chocolate eyes.

"I didn't know you were going to dinner, but I do now!" Virgil's face cracked into a huge grin at his cleverness. Sharon sighed, exasperated at how immature her younger brother was proving himself to be. She was about to stalk out of the room when all of a sudden Virgil's palm found a place on her bare shoulder.

"C'mere Sharon." Virgil planted a quick kiss on the top of his older sister's forehead.

"Virgil, I-" Sharon began to stutter but was interrupted when she found herself encased in the sturdy arms of her brother

"Have a nice time, be safe and happy New Year's eve." Virgil gave his older sister one last tight squeeze then released their hug, detaching his hold on her as he stepped back to give his sister room to open the door and make her exit.

"Happy New Year's too, Baby Bro!" Her eyes sparkled with glee as she stared at her little brother, awed by his sudden show of affection. Adam cleared his throat, politely signaling that it was time for Sharon and him to leave.

"We gotta get going if we wanna be on time for those reservations..."

"Oh right!" Sharon pushed back a strand of hair that had been shaken loose during the brief hug she had shared with her brother and then hollered to the lone person on the top floor of the two-story abode

"Bye Dad! I'll give you a call when we leave the restaurant." She then grabbed her purse and the linked arms with Adam who was waiting by the door for her.

"I'll see you guys later! Have a great New Year's and remember to not stay out too late, okay Virgil?"

"Sure Sharon. Just leave already, won't ya?" Sharon rolled her eyes and quickly waved a final good bye as Adam pulled the front door shut. With their company finally gone, the house was left with Mr. Hawkins busy with paperwork upstairs and an already bored Virgil and Richie downstairs.

"Can you believe her? Kissing him all over the place and in public too! Yuck!" Virgil visibly shuddered at the horrific image that sprang up in his mind at the thought of his sister making out with that thug as he flopped down onto the floor next to his friend.

"Well think about it V," Richie sat up, pulling his right knee towards his chest to fold his forearms around the limb to make a more comfortable sitting position for himself as he questioned his best friend,

"Wouldn't you love to be able to do that to miss Daisy, hmm?"

"What?! Whatever gave you an idea like that?"

"Come on man! It's so obvious that you like her, it's not even funny!"

"So what?"

"First off, you've gotta learn to just admit that you like the girl instead of getting all defensive and second, I know for a fact that you wanna kiss her!"

"Big deal Rich, just because I want to doesn't mean it's gonna happen. Besides, how does me wanting to kiss Daisy relate to Sharon and Adam?"

"Well you were saying that making out was disgusting yet you want to kiss Daisy."

"I didn't say it was disgusting. It is only when Sharon and Adam do it. Kissing is a completely different subject entirely when it concerns Daisy!" Richie chuckled,

"Newsflash, V, it's the same thing."

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side, Richie!" Virgil pouted dejectedly at his friend, who burst out laughing at his sad attempt of a puppy-dog eyes expression.

"I am, V, I am. Just speaking the truth, buddy!"

"Yeah, sure. Okay, enough of this!" Virgil picked himself off of the floor, "Let's finish putting up these streamers before the pizza comes!" He brushed himself off and then offered a hand to Richie, helping his pale-skinned friend onto his feet. Richie beamed a smile at Virgil then nodded,

"Sounds like a plan to me!"


	3. Sob Stories and Childish Threats

"This is the last of it Richie…" Virgil exclaimed proudly as he picked up an empty plastic bag which used to contain a set of multicolored streamers and ribbon. He opened a drawer next to the dish washer and pulled out an undersized waste basket, which was hidden beneath the sink. Virgil stepped five paces away from the trash bin and stood poised above it, in a position normally assumed by basketball-players who are about to attempt to make a basket.

"He shoots…he scores! And the crowd goes wild!" Richie yelled, slapping palms with Virgil, giving him a high five to congratulate his best friend on his adept skill and talent of scoring on an unguarded trash can.

"Yes! Finally that's done!"

" Whadda ya wanna do now Richie?"

"I dunno V, what else can we do around here?"

"You up for a game of Zombie Slayer?"  
"Nah, we played that yesterday."

"We could always-" Virgil's sentence was cut off by the deep baritone belonging to his father as the older man made his way down the flight of stairs.

"How about you boys head over to the community center?" Mr. Hawkins reached the base of the staircase and stated matter-o-factually,

"I heard they're holding a festival down town, near Silverstone park."

"But Pops, we don't have any money." Virgil murmured glumly. Mr. Hawkins lips parted into a broad grin as he held his index finger in the air, as to accentuate his cunning reply,

"Well it's a good thing that it's free."

"No way!" Virgil yipped in excitement yet Richie looked doubtful,

"Woah…you sure it's free Mr. H?" The man in particular nodded then stated,

"Admission's free for Dakota students with their ID cards and also for senior citizens, of course."

"Huh, seems pretty bogus to me," Richie pondered, while scratching his chin.

"I wouldn't be so sure that it's a hoax Richie because-"

"Hey," Virgil butted in, "If the city's letting us all in the carnival for free, we shouldn't complain!"

"Virgil's right, son, yet it would be wonderful if he could learn to mind his manners once in a while." Virgil rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a quick "Sorry Pops!" being the only meager form of an apology that Virgil could supply. Mr. Hawkins threw his son a warning glance for interrupting him but consented as he relayed his part in the situation,

"As I was saying," He paused to clear his throat then continued,

"I spoke with the town council last week, proposing to let members of our community in for a reduced price. The officers started debating yet I was eventually able to persuade them to allow students in for no charge, so that it would be a safe place for teens to have fun during New Years Eve."

"Ah…that's such a great idea, Mr. H! To trick the council with a sob story about children's safety works every time." Mr. Hawkins beamed proudly at the young genius's approval yet his appreciation was soon consumed with doubt as Richie snapped his fingers to signify that a brilliant scheme had struck him

"Yo, take notes, V! Next time we're late to class lets' tell Mrs. Hendrix that we had to stop and help a boy find his lost puppy or something! We'll be off the hook, no sweat!" Virgil and Richie smacked their palms together in a high five as Mr. Hawkins shook his head at the teen's simplistic attempts to avoid confrontation and responsibility for his own actions.

"Well you're right that sob stories normally win the sympathy vote, yet my intentions are completely accurate and applicable compared to your crafty plans for skipping class, eh Mr. Folley?" It was then Richie's turn to become abashed and uncomfortable under Mr. Hawkins seemingly-all-knowing gaze. The older man's eyes crinkled up with laughter behind his glasses at the look on the boy's embarrassed face.

"Don't worry Richie! I won't turn you in, after all, if Virgil's late again he's going to have to serve another lunch detention. So I guess it's your job now to make sure both of you get to school on time, hmm?"

"What happens if we don't?" Virgil gulped, warily looking at his father.

"If not, I'll have no choice but to inform Richie's parents of his absences. And I'm sure Mr. Folley and I will be able to conjure up an agreeable punishment that'll teach both of you a lesson about tardiness. Am I making myself clear boys?" Virgil and Richie exchanged alarmed glances then stood bolt upright, placing their right hands in a stiff salute, then chanted together,

"Yes, Sir! We won't be late to another class, Sir!"

"See that you don't. Now anyways, like I was saying earlier, I wanted to discuss some things about tonight before you two go out and have fun." Mr. Hawkins sank into an olive-colored padded chair that rested neatly between a bookcase and the television set as he began his lecture,

"As you may know, many young people get involved in the hype surrounding a new year. Normally it's not too bad because most of them are harmless party goers looking for a good time but others begin drinking; which leads to trouble. They often become reckless, bold and sometimes even violent towards other teenagers, especially when they become intoxicated with alcohol. This results in poor judgment, the loss of inhibitions as well as people being foolish enough to drive home, which puts everyone else on the road at risk of loosing their life. I want to help maintain as much peace and joy in Dakota during this holiday as I can. So the more kids that come to the Center, the merrier!"

"Good luck with that, Pops!" Virgil grinned,

"If I run into any of my friends, I'll tell them to head over there, okay?"

"Sounds great, son." Mr. Hawkins smiled warmly back at his youngest child before standing up to face Richie,

"You keep him in line, alright?" The heavy-set man placed a hefty palm on Richie's shoulder in reassurance,

"If he gives you any trouble, just whack him on the head for me, okay Richie?"

"Oh don't worry about that Mr. H! I'll be sure to keep Virgil in check!" A cheeky grin stole across Richie's light features as a sly idea leapt into his brain. He called across the room to Virgil, who was gathering their boots and scarves together in a lopsided pile.

"Yo V, did ya hear that? If you goof around too much, yo daddy gave me permission to beat up on ya!" A vibrant forest green scarf hit Richie square in the face, blockading Richie's used-to-be gaping mouth, giving Virgil a chance to counter his friend's heated attack of words.

"Is that so Rich? I bet you won't even get a punch in before I knock ya to the ground!" Virgil bantered playfully, realizing that Richie knew full well that he did not stand a chance against the darker, larger and heavier of the pair.

"Well we'll see about that, V!" Richie claimed, after pulling the offending object from his mouth. He then proceeded to curl it up into a ball, prepared to rat-tail Virgil's exposed and unaware backside. As the twisted piece of green cloth crackled through the air, Virgil fluidly side-stepped out of the way, leaving Richie unbalanced. Virgil's eyes lit up in the hopes of making a sneak attack against the ankle supporting the rest of Richie's body weight, planning to send Richie sprawling on the floor once again. Fortunately for Richie, Mr. Hawkins immediately stepped in between the teenage boys, attempting to make the turmoil cease.

"Enough, enough boys…it's already six o'clock! You'd better skedaddle before you waste all of your time here at the house."

"Fine Pops! We'll leave!" Virgil put up his palms in defeat, showing that the battle had met an armistice. He then wrapped his own burgundy scarf around his neck before turning to accept the twenty dollar bill that his father had fished out of his wallet. Virgil nodded his thanks then called out to his best friend,

"Hey, you forgot to get your coat. It's hanging on the chair in the kitchen." Virgil casually strolled over to Richie's side before he innocently propped his foot out in front of the oblivious blonde's feet.

"Okay I'll go get it, hold on Virg!" Richie announced, racing towards the kitchen, accidentally tripping over the extended limb of his friend in his haste.

"Ahhh!" Richie squealed, arms flailing as he fell towards the floor. Before Richie's body made contact with the edge of the couch or the soft linoleum carpet, his chest was snatched up in Virgil's strong forearms, which swiftly caught and steadied his best friend.

"You okay Richie?" Virgil patiently called, waving a hand in front of his pal's surprised face. All Richie was able to do was lightly pant, slightly in a daze. His gaze then hesitantly shifted towards a pair of shining brown eyes, searching for an explanation as to why his feet had left the ground only seconds before hand. Virgil met Richie's stare, his expression unreadable until it was broken by an immature wink from the tan boy, which utterly destroyed the calm that had set in the family room of Virgil's house.

"I told ya it wasn't over Rich!" Virgil sniggered, his teeth exposed in a lop-sided grin, knowing full well that his comment would send the entire house spiraling back into complete chaos once again after Richie came to his senses. As if on cue, Richie huffed, hastily composing himself before snapping,

"You're so gonna pay Virg!"

"Hah! You won't even get a chance to take your revenge!" Virgil beamed then as a second thought, added,

"My senses are sharper than Spider-man's and my reflexes can almost match up to the Flash's, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you, buddy!"

"You got nothing on the Flash, dude! If either of those guys heard you right now, your brown behind would be in major trouble."

"So what? They aren't here so they'd never know I said a thing!"

"Yeah, not until some one told them." Richie's eye brows rose, signifying his intentions. Virgil's pupils stretched in disbelief,

"You wouldn't!"

"You never know Virg, maybe I should hit the Justice League up on the shock box if you don't believe me." Virgil shrugged, feigned disinterest,

"Heh, whatever. I still owned you, man!"

"Ah just you wait V, I'm gonna get you back when you least expect it!"

"Sure you will, Richie, sure you will! But for now, let's get out of my dad's way and party it up!"

"Count me in!" The pale boy chimed, his eyes scrunched up as he shot a rounded fist into the air with glee.

"Right on my brother!" Virgil echoed his friend's excitement with a hearty pat on the back. They separated, giving themselves enough room to exchange a clashing of knuckles, their fists meeting together to form a handshake only known to them.

"Let's go!"


	4. Festival Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make the second decade of the 2000s something to be proud of! I hope you all are safe, stay positive and I wish you the best in 2011 and for the rest of your life :)
> 
> *This is when I wrote this fic, gosh that was awhile ago! I'm reposting all my old fics from Fanfiction.net. I can assure you, I've progressed quite a bit since then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's…a few days late!
> 
> I was trying so hard to complete this in time but unfortunately I wasn't able to. Oh well, here is the next chapter, long time coming…sorry for those who are alerted to this. I meant to complete this story such a long time ago but then I majorly got caught up in the Big Time Rush fandom. I plan to complete this one soon, so please be patient with me. Love you all and enjoy the story, reviews are much appreciated!

"Hold up Virg, I gotta tie my shoe!" Richie called, dropping to his knees to fasten a stray shoelace that had been shaken loose. Virgil patiently waited, entertaining himself in a childish manner. He had noticed that when he opened his mouth, a light wisp of hot mist could be seen when he exhaled. He parted his lips, blowing fiercely, puffing his warm breath into the frosty night air to create a small cloud of condensed water vapor.

"What are you doing?" Richie questioned, lifting an eyebrow at the odd antics of his friend.

"Look Richie! This is so cool! Try it!" Virgil urged, pausing to face his pal.

"Sure, if I wanna look like an idiot." Richie rolled his eyes, dismissing the topic as he made his way down the stairs to the sidewalk covered with a light powder of fresh snow.

"Whatever," Virgil hastily followed; patting the stiff teenager on the back once he reached the walk way,

"Just do it!" After a few paces down the cement path and five arguments later, Richie finally relented,

"Okay, fine!" Richie consented, lowering his bottom jaw, only to reveal a set of pearly white teeth that clashed visibly with a pink tongue that was fastened to the dark cavern of his mouth.

"Here I go," Richie inhaled sharply, holding his breath for a second to warm the air before exhaling a large gust of wind, pumping out all of the oxygen hidden within his lungs.

"There, I knew you could do it!" Virgil slung an arm around Richie's neck, congratulating his minor accomplishment along with a stream of hearty chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks V." Richie shrugged Virgil's arm off of his shoulder, examining their surroundings,

"Hey Virgil, what's the quickest way to get there?" The bumbling teen rubbed his chin in thought,

"Well we could always cut through the neighborhoods or do you just wanna keep walking straight?"

"Um, let's just stay on this street, okay?"

"Sure, but why?" Virgil casually commented, "Going through the neighborhood's quicker." Richie nervously glanced out at the murky shadows lying in wait to swallow up unsuspecting children in their sinister grasps.

"Well, because it's dark and-"

"You big baby." Virgil stood up on his tiptoes to quickly ruffle Richie's hair. Richie swatted Virgil's hands away as he retorted,

"Hey it's not my fault that the city didn't install street lamps!" Richie pointed out, throwing his hands up in the air, searching for the public lighting system the city should provide.

"Whatever you say, dude." Virgil shrugged, continuing on down the sidewalk towards the town square.

"Just hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!" Virgil playfully threatened, grinning to himself as he heard Richie sputter and shift his direction, the quick tapping of his sneakers following along behind Virgil as Richie attempted to catch up with his friend who had already made it half way down the block.

After a fifteen minute trek through jumbled city apartments and clustered neighborhoods, the pair finally arrived on the spacious grounds occupied by Town Hall. An elaborate fountain and numerous statues and benches littered the paved clearing, serving as the main recreational center for the heart of the city. Multiple parks and fields were spread throughout Dakota and although the Town Square held no entertainment value, it still served as a large meeting place for business people and teens alike. On occasions such as Christmas and Easter, the city council and volunteers transformed the dull center into a festive and sparkling atmosphere, and this was no exception although it was merely New Year's Eve.

Richie and Virgil entered the fairground, after spending a few minutes of waiting at the entrance where they had to show their student identification cards to be permitted into the fair without having to pay for an admission ticket. Decorated tents and merry gaming booths greeted them as they preceded trough the festival. Dazzling, multicolored lights were strung high in the air, secured to the booths across from the main admission tent, creating criss-crossed patterns of color in the sky. A large poster hung from a beam near the entryway, listing the night's events and their show times in an orderly manner, allowing the boys decide which booths and attractions they wanted to visit and those that they would rather not attend.

After a few minutes of huddling besides the booth hosting a throwing dart game, Richie exclaimed,

"Oh, oh, let's head over to the art gallery!" A single pale appendage belonging to the blonde stuck out from behind its cotton glove, pointing at the colorful poster at the eight thirty listing. Virgil curtly nodded in agreement and led the way down a path which was lit by soft white lanterns planted in the soil, illuminating the nearby orange trees that lined the brick pathway. Petite glowing bulbs wrapped themselves around the base of many of the multiple orange trees lining the way. The translucent glass beads shyly poking out from behind the orange buds, the emerging blossoms wound tightly into themselves to escape the cold weather.

The trickling sound of water resounded from a decorative fountain in the small clearing as the path led to the main attraction: the civic center showcasing Dakota's talented individuals and the results of charitable organizations within the community. The doors to the main building were spread wide open, each held in place by a large pot topped with the Christmas season's flower, the poinsettia. The red petals draped over the edges of the pot as if welcoming visitors inside. The two boys kicked off the snow stuck to the heels of their boots before they made their way through the entrance.

Once inside, they found themselves at the beginning of an art exhibit; an art gallery displaying the masterpieces from professionals and the mediocre attempts of art from students of Dakota's elementary school ranging from kindergartners through sixth grade. The pair went about scanning various portraits of modern art and still life paintings which hung upon many corridors of the winding building and after about a half hour, they moved onto the section of glazed pottery and intricate sculptors.

A flashy and vibrant dance performance greeted the boys upon their exit of the gallery. Virgil pushed through the crowd that had gathered to see the presentation, finding a spot for them to stand on the outer ring of the spectators. Richie hoisted himself onto a plantar, holding the railing for support as he gazed at the show on a higher level while Virgil was content to remain on the ground below him. The girls, most likely freshmen from the high school's dance team, dressed in uniforms of shimmering gold and royal blue, waved batons and pompoms in sequence. They twirled in array in time with the upbeat music track, mirroring each other's movements as they pileated to and fro across the stage. The crowd cheered as the routine came to a close. Hoots and hollering from a rowdier bunch erupted and Richie and Virgil good-naturedly joined in with whistles and calls of their own. After receiving disapproving looks from a cranky old woman standing in the vicinity of earshot, the pair bust up laughing, sauntering off towards the rest of the carnival on the crowded pathway filled with festival-goers who had just come from the show.

"Here, try this!"

"Ah c'mon man, you know I don't like those! They're nasty!" Richie turned his nose up in disgust at the hotdog which was hovering in front of his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're missing out dude!" Virgil objected, recoiling his offered treat only to take a whopping bite out of the morsel smothered with a load of ketchup and relish. Richie chuckled, noticing the traces of ketchup that had missed his best friend's mouth and were left to remain along the corner of his lips. He sighed, running a hand through his hair

"I think I'll get one of those instead," Richie stood up, walking towards a cart that contained glistening caramel apples. Before he reached it, he took the time to turn around and confront his pal,

"Oh and V, while I'm gone…you might wanna clean up your face." Virgil looked at him in confusion until he felt along his jawline to find ketchup smeared down his chin. Quickly he found a napkin and wiped off the offending substance, hoping that no one besides Richie had seen that. Richie returned moments later, reclining his forearms on the wooden table as he licked his candy-coated apple in satisfaction.

"So I see your face has been introduced to the napkins, hmm?"

"Oh shut up," Virgil playfully shoved his friend, heat rising to his cheeks at the comment. Richie grinned in response, patting his dark companion on the shoulder as they resumed walking down the path again,

"I'm just messing with you man. But seriously, you better not eat like that out in public." Virgil disposed of his hotdog container in a nearby trashcan and returned to mutter,

"I won't!" He dug his hands deep into his pockets, content with kicking a dislodged pebble that had fallen on the pavement.

"Good thing, because next time I might not be there to save you." Richie mentioned, taking a bite out of his apple, the juices mingling thick and sweet on his tongue.

"Nah don't worry about it man, I have better manners than you think I possess." Virgil folded his arms across his chest in defiance,

"Hah, I'd like to see that Virg! I've known you forever and let me tell you, table manners aren't your strong suite." Flabbergasted, Virgil sputtered,

"W-well, people can change, especially if they work hard enough for it!"

"Oh so is that going to be your New Year's resolution, better manners?" Richie smirked, enjoying his friend's floundering responses. Surprisingly, instead of continuing with the debate, Virgil met him with a great counteract to his argument.

"Maybe it will be!" Richie had to give the boy some credit; he sure knew how to make every situation enjoyable, even when they were arguing about Virgil's uncouth etiquette. Richie was cut off from his inner monologue by Virgil who had suddenly become excited after reading the text message he had just received from his mobile device.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face his friend while taking another bite out of hi treat. Virgil fumbled with his cellphone, clicking on the select button to read the new notice that had appeared in the message box.

"Well I think we should go to a party! It's New Year's Eve anyways, a great opportunity to have some fun and boogie on down." Virgil smiled, scrabbling to form a positive response to the message.

"Woah, woah, woah, V! Whose party and where?" Richie stopped him from replying, gripping the device in order to see the screen. Virgil positioned the small rectangular box close to Richie's face, allowing the blonde to read the message for himself while he paraphrased,

"It's Talia, a girl in my biology class. She just sent me a message inviting us to a party at her house."

"Oh yeah I know her, had sophomore English with her last year. She didn't talk to me much." Richie huffed, slightly taken aback that he was to be invited to an event by someone who hardly knew he existed. Virgil, oblivious to the insecure feelings of his friend, replied,

"She's involved in a lot so don't take it personally, ok?" Richie flashed an inquisitive eyebrow look at that remark before saying,

"Don't take this the wrong way because she's nice and I guess I like her alright, but I don't really see myself as a part of her crowd so I really could care less about what she thinks of me." As a second thought, Richie included,

"And besides, she didn't even invite me-she invited you!" Virgil waved him off nonchalantly,

"Good, I'm glad you don't worry about that sort of thing. Talia will be glad to see you; an invite to me is an invite to you. After all, everyone knows we're best buds so no worries. Let's go." Virgil nodded sagely, heading over towards the crosswalk along Elm Street, setting their course to where the party was just getting started. Richie followed him, gazing to the left at a large willow tree that had sprouted by the side of the street, partially hiding the path from the light of the moon and the stars with its wispy fronds.

"Ah forget it Virg, it doesn't matter-I can get over the fact that we are completely different but hold up, what about the party, her parents are going to be there, right?"

"Dunno, does it matter?" Virgil tilted his head to glance back at his friend, pounding the button to the street timer so that they could cross to the other side of the road.

"Well sort of! You know how my parents are." Richie trailed off, digging his hands into his pockets as Virgil had done before. The pair crossed the street quickly, stepping over the opposite curb in a matter of seconds.

"It's one night Richie! What could happen?" Richie sputtered in shock,

"A lot! We could get lost, arrested by the police or worse, kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped, really Richie? I think you've been reading too many comics lately." Virgil laughed, much to Richie's embarrassment,

"Okay fine, kidnapping might be a little far-fetched but we had better not end up getting in trouble."

"Don't worry, have I steered you wrong before?"

"Let me think about that-yes! There's been at least five cases of when things didn't work out for me because of you in the past month alone! And that doesn't count when you-" Richie found his mouth muffled by a tan hand shoved across his lips. His hazel eyes looked up to find Virgil's face beaming close to his own,

"Hey, you've gotta learn to go with the flow and live with some excitement every once and a while." Richie tugged his friend's palms away from his face and retorted,

"Yeah maybe, but not at my expense, thank you very much!" Virgil ran his hand through his hair to reach the back of his neck, blushing slightly,

"Okay I'll work on it."

"See that you do. Until then, I guess we'll be heading to that party." Virgil whirled around,

"What, really?" Richie nodded, holding the face of his palms up in a position of surrender while he sighed,

"You win." Virgil let out a whoop, raising a fist into the air in excitement. He curled an arm over Richie's shoulder in a friendly manner, pulling him along the quickest route towards the party. Richie made one last protest,

"But Virg, I have to get home soon!"

"Aw don't be like that, we'll have a great time; I promise!"


End file.
